A Wars End
by Sesshodemon
Summary: After receiving permission to marry Lacus Kira went to propose to her and her answer was yes. Now six month later the Aube have set up a conference for three representative from each government to come to and try and end this war once and for all.


**A Wars End**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Summary: After receiving permission to marry Lacus Kira went to propose to her and her answer was yes. Now six month later the Aube have set up a conference for three representative from each government to come to and try and end this war once and for all.

Kira was looking over the notice he had to send to both the Earth Alliance and the Zaft

_Blue cosmos chairman Muruta Azriel, _

_We here at Aube ask for your and two other representatives of the Earth Alliance to attend a meeting where all three nations will state their opinion and see if we can come to an agreement and end this war. _

_Kira Yamato (Athha) _

_Supreme Council Chairman Patrick Zala, _

_We here at Aube ask for your and two other representatives of the Zaft attend a meeting where all three nations will state their opinion and see if we can come to an agreement and end this war. _

_Kira Yamato (Athha) _

"Ok that should do it. I just hope they comply other wise this war could go on for many more years and if this meeting doesn't work then it's the same problem."

"Kira are those notices ready to go?"

"Sure are Cagalli. I just wish I could see the look on Patrick Zala's face when he sees that my real last name turned out to be Naraathha."

"Yeah that would be funny. Come on and send them so we can take you tux shopping."

"Oh come on. Why can't I just ware the one I did to Murrue and Mu La Flagas wedding?"

"Because I want everything to be nice and new. Besides you didn't complain about wearing a different tux to your wedding."

"That's because I was the one getting married and the tux you ware when your at a wedding is different from the tux when your getting married."

"Look Miri and I are getting married in three weeks and if you don't do as I say I'll chew you up and spit you out. Got it."

"Ok, ok. Can we make it short though we have to get to the meeting room by six in order to set up for the meeting tomorrow."

"Yeah I know. I just wish the idiots in charge of the Earth Alliance and the Zaft could have figured out how point less this war is."

"Yeah. Hey Cagalli."

"Yes?"

"Where's Athrun?"

"He…. That little JERK."

The next day the conference room was ready for the meeting that was in an hour. "Where are they?"

"Come on Cagalli we still have an hour to go before the conference is supposed to start."

"I don't care Kira they should get here early."

"Cagalli, Kira is right calm down."

"Not you to dad. Fine. I guess I just want to get this over with."

"That makes two of us. Hello their Uzumi." The three of them turned around to see Patrick Zala walking with Commander Locruse **(Is that spelled right?) **and an unknown man. When the three saw Kira they smirked they definitely recognized him.

"Nice to see you as well Patrick."

"It's too bad I can't say the same." The six now turned to see Muruta Azriel walking toward them with two unknown men. "Well you called us here where are we going to have this meeting?"

"Right this way." Uzumi then led them to the conference room where they all took their respective seats. "Before we begin I believe we should state who we are and what we do for the military in so we can all be familiar with each other. I'll start I am Uzumi Naraathha and I am the Aube Leader."

"I am Kira Yamato or Kira Athha I am the former pilot of the Gundam Strike and the current pilot of the Gundam Freedom." Kira nearly burst out laughing when he saw the looks on everyone's but Cagalli and Uzumi's faces.

"I am Cagalli Naraathha and I am the chief commander for the Aube."

"I am Patrick Zala the Supreme council chairmen for Zaft."

"I am Locruse and I am the commander of the creuset team."

"I am Damien Grey the Lt. Commander of the creuset team."

"I am Muruta Azriel the blue cosmos chairman."

"I am Shani Andras and I am the pilot of the Gundam Forbidden."

"I am Oruga Sabnack and I am the pilot of the Gundam Calamity."

"Ok now that we all know each others names lets get this started, Kira." When Uzumi said his name Kira stood up and began his report.

"We have noticed that both the Earth Alliance and the Zaft have developed new technology, the Gundams. These Gundams were originally designed by the Aube and was meant to stop this war but instead the technology got out and the Earth Alliance and the Zaft have been making their own Gundams only these Gundams were meant to be killing machines. Gundams Justice and Freedom are good examples of this. You see these two gundams have built in N-Jammer cancelers and this would enable nuclear capability. When I was a prisoner of the Zaft not to long ago I was going to be forced to not only remove a lock I had placed on Strike but also improve these gundams so they would become the most affective killing machines. That's why…………." Kira continued to his report and by the time he was done he had six people gaping at him.

"How did all of this happen?" Muruta asking this brought everyone out of their trance.

"This war went from a war of prejudice to a war of power. At first both sides hated each other because they were different but over time both sides began to want more and more power. If you really think about it coordinators and naturals aren't that different. Coordinators aren't born with anything extra and naturals aren't born with anything less. We just have faster reflexes, are a little smarter, and are naturally stronger and that's it."

"Did you say we don't you mean them." Muruta was now very confused he knew the boy was a former pilot for the Earth Alliance so there's no way that he's a coordinator, right.

"No I mean we I'm a coordinator myself."

"But that's not possible if you used to pilot the Strike then that means your former Earth Alliance and your capture is the one the Archangel crew described in Alaska."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Cegal Clyne. The only reason I ever became a soldier is because I lived on Heliopolis during the time that it was destroyed." When Kira said this everyone in the room visibly paled even Cagalli who had been there as well and Uzumi who already knew all about it. "I was never fighting for revenge or anything like that I was fighting to protect my friends and now I'm fighting to end this stupid war once and for all. What's the point of this war, to kill innocent people? If the Zaft is fighting because they hate naturals and want them to disappear then you'll have to hurt civilians as well and the same applied for the Earth Alliance only with coordinator. There is no point to this war for everyone is different. You know what this war reminds me of? It reminds me of World War 2 from so long ago. Only in this war both side are two sides that are willing to do anything to show that there superior to anyone who is different. Well I have news for you we're all different no one is the same as anyone else not even identical twins." When Kira realized what he was saying he looked down and blushed. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." When Cagalli heard Kira say this she got angry.

"Kira there's no reason for you to apologize seeing as how all you did was tell the truth and no one should get in trouble for telling the truth unless it's an insult. I know for a fact that there are millions of soldiers from all three governments that agree with you. This war is stupid and pointless. Hating a coordinator or natural because they're different would be just like me hating my dad because he has dark hair and I have light hair. Face it hating someone or something because they're different is the stupidest reason to have a war. Wars aren't even needed and if you people would get over yourselves you would realize that nobodies the same and at the same time nobodies different."

Having been basically lectured by two teenagers Muruta was pissed. "What do a bunch of kids know anyway I mean their just a bunch of clueless and………." Muruta never got the chance to finish his sentence because he was cut off by surprisingly Patrick Zala.

"Your wrong Muruta. They may be kids but their not clueless. If anyone's ever clueless it's the adults for we think kids don't understand anything and in the end, not listening to kids can cause someone to do something they'll regret. It just so happens that kids have more common sense then 90 of adults."

"You know I hate to admit it but your right."

"The reason I wanted to have this meeting is to try and form a piece agreement between the Zaft and the Earth Alliance. Are you two willing to sign a piece treaty?" After Uzumi said this Muruta and Patrick went into deep thought and it was Patrick who was the first to speak.

"I'm willing to sign this piece treaty but you do realize there will still be a lot of people who won't except this."

"I am aware of that but if the war ends now before any other major tragedy's can occur then we may be able to lesson the amount of people who feel that way towards you. And I know that both coordinators and naturals can live together in piece for a fact for my daughter is do to marry your son in two weeks and a boy named Dearka who is a coordinator is to marry a very close friend of my sons who is a natural."

"My son is getting married. And to your daughter."

"That is correct."

When Uzumi said this everyone but Kira and Uzumi turned and stared at Cagalli.

"What?"

"Wow." Was all they could say as they continued to stare.

"WHAT?" Now Cagalli was starting to get angry.

"You know you should have said that before it probably would have helped convince us."

"Well do you agree to sign a piece treaty and end this war?" Kira really wanted this war to end so he needed their answer.

"Yes."

"I agree."

When they said this Kira smiled and brought out the treaty he had spent all of the night before preparing. It read:

_We, the three nations, have agreed to end the war and all coordinators and naturals will hear by be treated as equals by everyone that live on Earth or in Space. Coordinators and naturals will now live in piece for we may be born different but we are all human no matter how we are born. All humans are different and yet at the same time the same. We all need the same things to survive in the world but we can act, look, and do things differently. We are the same and yet different at the same time and if all humans could see this then the concept of war wouldn't even exist there would always be piece but alas the lust for power and wealth can over come any and all morals a human being has thus causing battles for material possessions that can be easily obtained peacefully. We human are arrogant and need to realize that those of higher rank are no better then those who rank bellow them. In a way these people are less for those who have nothing are more likely to give to others then those who have everything. With this said all people should understand that no one is better then anyone else we're all equals it doesn't matter who or what you are._

When everyone finished reading this treaty they were speechless. The truth behind the words of this one piece of paper could bring tears to the eyes of the weak hearted.

"Who wrote this?" Patrick wished to know for he wished to speak to a person of such wisdom.

"Kira wrote it last night." When they heard Cagalli's reply the six visitors looked at Kira with great respect. The way he put what a human being truly is into words was just amazing. What made it even more amazing was the fact that he was still so young but then they remembered Patrick's word from earlier and realized that he wasn't really doing anything special he was just voicing his young opinion of the human behavior and that made it even more amazing.

"Kira Yamato, you truly are amazing." And Muruta's words said it all.

_**THE END** _

**(Well what do you think? This is the end of this story and the end of the three-part story to "When Strike Crashed." I may do another Gundam Seed story but it won't have anything to do with my previous three so give me some ideas for another one. Oh and review and tell me what you thought of the story.)**


End file.
